Almost There
by Dezired86
Summary: It takes place during their senior year in highschool. Ash and Spence split up..if you want to know why well take a peek. :p
1. Chapter 1

**Almost There**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Simple as that.**

**Summary: It takes place during their senior year in highschool. Ash and Spence split up..if you want to know why well take a peek. :p**

**Feedback: This is my first fic. So please send me some "cookies"(feedback) No matter what I will continue the story.**

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this fic. And if I make any mistakes do let me know :) And please review and let me know what's going on in your head about it.**

**Chapter 1: Weak**

**Ashley's POV**

**She just walked out on me...I stood there stunned. I couldn't move my legs. I mean...She just turned her back on me and walked out my door. Out my life. After 20 minutes of standing there in the middle of my bedroom my legs gave out and I fell to the floor, crying hysterically. It was my fault she walked out. I screwed up. I wish I knew what I wanted. He was always there for me and then she comes along and turn my life in different directions. But everytime I walked hand in hand with her during school I can see HIS eyes on me, calling me. I tried to ignore it. I wish I had.**

**Spencer's POV**

**I just couldn't stand there anymore listening to her "excuses". I turned my back and I walked out of her bedroom, out her life. I closed the door to her house behind me and I cried so hard that my head felt like it was going to explode. I loved her..I still do. But she just hurt me. God, why is this happening to me? Why? She promised me she wouldn't hurt me..And she did. I pulled my phone out and texted Glen to come pick me up at Ashley's. I stood there against the door waiting if she would come out and call out my name. But she didn't. 15 minutes later Glen shows up and I walk slowly to his car just pacing myself. Just maybe..maybe she'll open the door and yell my name. But again she never did. I got in the car and Glen didn't say a word. He just held my hand and squeezed tightly as we drove home.**

_**Flashback**_

_**"Is everything okay?" I asked her. She seemed too far gone at the moment and it worried me everytime she does that.**_

_**"Yeah..I was just thinking.." She trailed off. And I knew there was something wrong. When she trails off like that it freaks me out. We pulled up to her house or mansion, whatever. And we sat in her car and she just looked out the window, dazed.**_

_**"Ash...What is going on? You're way too quiet and it's scarying me." She just looked at me with her sad brown eyes and I gently grabbed her hand and she just inhaled.**_

_**"Come on..Let's go in and talk about it. Ok?" She gets out the car before I can respond. So I just follow her lead. We get inside her house and we head directly upstairs.**_

**End of Flashback**

**Ashley's POV**

**I didn't want to go to school today but I had a test to take and it was the last test of the senior year. So it was essential, unfortunately. I pulled up in the parking lot and I walked slowly to first period. I was hesistant to walk past Spencer's locker but I did anyways and I didn't see her. Good. I mean, I'm just scared to face her after what I've done. But eventually I'd have to face her. I got to my first period class and I sat in the back row and then there was Madison. Ugh. She so better not mess with me right now. I am not in the mood for one of her little stupid rants. I took out my locket out my pocket. It was a picture of Spence and I kissing. I remember that day like it was yesterday.**

**Flashback**

_**"Aw come on Ash lets take a photo. Pwease?" She gave me those little pouts she always do to get her way. I tried to ignore it but I just couldn't. So I gave in.**_

_**"Alright alright. Fine. Let's go" She giggled and grabbed my hand and dragged me to the picture booth. We sat in the booth and she put the money in. **_

_**"Ok..you're gonna have to look at the camera..and smile" She sarcastically said to me and I just groaned. **_

_**"Duh..." We sat close and the cameras flashed and we smiled.**_

**End of Flashback**

**I wish we could go back to that moment and I could fix the mistake I made later on. As I stared at the locket Madison knocked me out of my thoughts.**

**"Aww the fruitcakes split up. How sad!" Madison laughs. I look up and see Spencer sit on the other side of the classroom and briefly made eye contact with me before she sat down. I felt my heart drop in the pit of my stomach. **

**"It seems the queer eye's aren't speaking to one another anymore. What a shame." Madison really does annoy me. So I know I should have just left it alone but I was too pissed off and angry right now.**

**"How about you sit your wide ass down and shut the hell up for once!" I yelled. Wow. I didn't realize how loud I was. The students looked at me curiously before they began to laugh at Madison. She whispered something spanish under her breath and sat down in her seat. I was tired of her. But she's not what I'm worried about right now. I stare at Spencer the whole class. Hoping she'd look back at me.**

**Spencer's POV**

**As Glen parked the car we all got out and headed our separate ways. Today I had to stay after school..Actually everyday I'd have to stay after school and wait for Glen to get a ride home after his basketball practice. I didn't want to wait. So I walked so slowly and barely made it to class on time. I walked in and I seen Ashely looking at her locket. The one I gave her. I'd hope she'd never look up and catch my eyes on her. But that latina bitch had to say something. Fucking hate her guts. Ashley briefly made eye contact with me and I felt angry but happy at the same time. How is that possible? I tried to tune Madison out but she was bugging me. And I can tell Ashely was getting very angry with her. Why should I care if she gets angry? She was the one who broke my heart. But I did anyways. For the rest of the day I felt her eyes on me. And I desperately wanted to look back her but I didn't. I had to stand my ground. I wasn't going to give in. And I'm not. Class ended and I hurried out the door and practically ran to my next class. I know she wanted to talk but I just couldnt right now. **

**The next few classes went by fairly quick. Then lunch period came. I stalked out into the quad and I see Kyla sitting with a few of her acting buddies. I walked over to her and sat down.**

**"Hey Spencer. How are you?" Kyla asked. I don't think she knows what's going on. So I play it off.**

**"It's going good. So..How are you?" I began to open up my bottle of water. Kyla stared at me and then gave me a gentle smile. I think she wanted to say something. God, I hope she doesn't know.**

**"Yeah..I'm good. So um..not that I don't mind that you're here. But aren't you always with Ashley?" Great she had to ask. Sighs. What do I say? Do I lie? Or just tell her it's over between Ash and I. I fiddle with my fingers and she grabs my hand and makes eye contact with me. Yep. She knows.**

**"I guess you already know, huh?" She only nods and waits for me to continue. "She..her..and...him. I couldn't deal with it. She just broke me." Kyla listened and pulled me into a tight hug. I held my tears back. I looked up and there was Aidan following quickly behind Ashley. Trying to get her attention. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and waited for the tears to stop. I opened my eyes I can see Ashley and Aidan talking. She seemed annoyed. **

**Ashley's POV**

**I had to find Spencer. I had to talk to her and explain. But I already had..But I don't think I made it clear to her. I head for the quad and I see her and Kyla hugging. At least she found comfort in someone. But who would of thought it'd be by my half-sister. As I began to make my way over to her I hear Aidan call my name. God can't he take a hint? I tried to ignore him but he put his hand on my shoulder and I turned around to him giving him a death glare.**

**"What do you want, Aidan?" He seemed taken aback by the way I said that. Oh well. I'm not in the mood. **

**"I thought we were going to talk about what happened between us.." **

**"I told you before. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry. Just leave it alone. Leave me alone." As I began to walk off he grabs me by hand and pulls me to him. I connect eyes with him and he lightly touch my face. I stare into his green eyes and that's when I come to realization that I really don't love him anymore. But before I could pull away Spencer walks over to us. She looks like she's gonna blow a fuse.**

**"Ashley you're such a bitch!" She says so loud. Everyone stops and stares. Dammit. I have to tell her it's not what it looks like.**

**"Spence I..." She cuts me off.**

**"No! You two had to rub it in my face, huh? Well fuck you both. I hope you both have a happy life together." She begins to walk away and I run after her towards the lockers.**

**"Spence..Please. It's not what it looks like. I don't want Aidan. I want and need you!" I practically yell to her. I began to cry. Why couldn't I realize that I didn't love him like that before I screwed things up.**

**"What it looks like? Ha! I don't even care anymore. You can fuck whoever you please." She says through gritted teeth. Her eyes are dark and angry and it scares the shit out of me. But I don't back off.**

**"I love you Spence. I love you more than anyone. Please.." I practically beg. She spits down towards my shoe and she turns to Aidan.**

**"You got what you want. I hope you both have a screwed up life together." She spits out. Aidan gets closer to her.**

**"Spencer you knew she couldn't stay away from me. I am the first person she ever loved. You don't and will never compete against that." He smiled at her. I really hated him right now. Before I could say anything Spencer pulls her fist back and hits Aidan across the face sending him back a few steps. I was shocked. I wanted to go near her but I was hesistant.**

**"Don't come near me or speak to me ever again. I don't want to know you anymore" She said. Her eyes began to tear up and she bolts off. Leaving me standing there wanting to break down. But I held myself up and walked to my car. She wasn't the Spencer I knew. She was different. Broken and lost and I did that to her. She doesn't want to know me anymore. I need her. She's a part of me. Oh God..why? Why? Why?!**

**Aidan walks up to me and he looks at me with sad eyes. Oh no he better back off.**

**"Ash..I'm sor-" I cut him off. I'm tired of him so fucking tired of him**

**"No Aidan I'm sorry for ever laying eyes on you. Goodbye." His face expression looked as if someone had painted that expression on him. He didn't even move his eyes. He was still, stunned. I got into my car and I drove to an empty house. My empty house.**

**Spencer POV**

**After hitting Aidan I realized that I still love her that much. She looked at me as if she didn't know me anymore and my soul cried out for her. But I couldn't let her see. I just couldn't. I turned around and walked away. I silently cried to myself the rest of the school day.**

**Once we got home I couldn't even stand to see anyone. I just went to my room and closed the door. I threw myself on my bed and cried into my pillow. Hard. My heart and soul cried along with me. I hate her but I love her more. God, what is wrong with me?! I should be hating her more but it's no use in trying. This is it. The end. No more Ashely. I grabbed my locket that's identical to the one I gave Ashley and I placed it under my pillow and I fell asleep.**


	2. Chapter 2:Too little, Too late

**Chapter 2: Too little, Too late**

**Ashley's POV**

**The last few weeks I've been feeling sick and not motivated to do anything. I hardly ate anything. I looked a mess. But I still went to school to graduate and pass all my classes and most of all to see Spencer. I can't help it. She's the one and I fucked it up with my ex. What was I thinking? Yeah, he and I have history but thats what screwed up my head. Because I thought our history was starting to feel like the present. But boy was I wrong. I got to first period just barely and I see Spencer staring out the window like she's dead to the world. I really fucked her up. But can't she see that I'm hurting too?And that I miss her so damn much. I barely got a proper eight hours of sleep. I always wake up in the middle of the night reaching out for Spencer. But she's never there. I bet her mom is happy she doesn't have to see me around anymore. That cow. She's probably grinning right now. Half hour passed and my stomach was acting up again and my head was feeling a little light. I began to stand up and then all I see is darkness.**

**Spencer's POV**

**I hardly paid any attention to anyone the last few weeks especially Ashley. I cry every fucking night and I try to stop. A few times my mom had come in and held me for some of the night. I didn't tell her anything but I'm sure she knows. She didn't question anything she just held me. But little did she know that I tried to cut my pain out of me for the last few weeks. I made sure I wore long sleeves or a small jacket to school. No one noticed or asked. But today in my first period class something felt wrong. I watched Ashely stand up from the corner of my eyes. I watched her wobble a bit. What was wrong with her? Then all of a sudden she passed out. I quickly jumped up and hurried by her side. The teacher called the nurses station as a few students gathered around Ash and I. I picked her head up and laid it in my lap as I stroked her hair. She was coming to.**

**"Spencer..?" She said barely in a whisper. I tried not to show too much emotion just enough to care about her well being.**

**"Shh..Ash. Be still. Ok?" She nodded and closed her eyes again. A few minutes later the school doctor picked her up and carried her to the nurses station. They asked if I wanted to go with her and I almost said 'No' but I nodded. I followed closely behind them as I felt my heart pick up. I hope she was going to be alright. She thinks I don't notice how sickely she's been looking lately. She has no one to take care of her and I walked out on her. Whoa..wait. What the hell am I saying, Carlin? Ashley screwed things up. I'm suppose to hate her. But I just can't.**

**Ashley's POV**

**I woke up looking around slowly at my surroundings. I didn't recognize this place at all. I sat up quickly..Too quickly because my head started spinning. I laid back down and I heard a voice coming towards me.**

**"Hi Miss Davies. How are you feeling?" the young nurse asked. Hmm..She's cute. I sit up more slowly this time and rub my temples.**

**"Like a bull dozer knocked me the hell out. What happened?" She looked at me as if it was my last day to live. I didn't like that. But then I notice blonde hair just behind her. Spencer? What is she doing here? Who cares. I'm just glad she's here. She still cares for me.**

**"Hey Ash. How are you?" Spencer asked with a small smile. I smiled lightly and made sure to make eye contact with her. God, I have so missed her blue eyes. **

**"I feel like shit. But the sweet nurse here was about to tell me my problem." I look back at the nurse. She fidgets a little and she sits down by my bed. I'm nervous even Spencer is nervous.**

**"Well erm..Miss Davies. You're erm...well..Pregnant." My eyes popped out of my head and I grabbed my head again. I felt like I was going to pass out. **

**"What?!" Both Spencer and I said together. I looked at her and she began to cry. I stood up a little too fast but I tried to go to her and she smacked my hand away. **

**"I truly hate you now.." She turns around and leaves. I try to go to her but I felt a little dizzy. The nurse caught me before I fell again. She helped me onto the bed and I looked up at her.**

**"Are you sure?" She looked at me sympathetically and nodded a 'Yes'. I sighed and curled up into a ball until I was fit to drive home and scream my lungs out.**

**Spencer's POV**

**"Well erm..Miss Davies. You're emr...well..Pregnant." My heart stopped and I had to catch my breath. **

**"What?!" She and I said together. She seems like her world turned even more upside down. I couldn't hold my tears in. I was lost...Before I knew it Ashely is coming near me and I was disgusted. I smacked her hand away and said the most cruelest words I never thought I'd say.**

**"I truly hate you now.." I see her eyes full of pain and lonliness. I had to leave. And I turned and walked away..again. I walked to Glen's car and got in. I cried and cried. Until I couldn't cry anymore. I searched in my pockets for the spare key Glen gave me a few weeks ago. He knew I was in pain and sometimes I needed to leave school during lunchtime so he'd let me drive the car around for awhile. I put the key in the ignition and drove to the beach. The same beach Ashley took me when we first cut school together. I sat under the pier and stared out into the ocean remembering all the times we'd come up here together to get away.**

**Flashback**

**"Spence..?" **

**"Yeah?"**

**"I just want you to know that I will never stop loving you, no matter what." I smiled at her and I could tell she was alittle nervous. Ash is so cute when she's nervous, I took her hand in mine and intertwined my fingers in hers. I kissed her softly and pulled away slowly.**

**"I'll never stop loving you too, Ash. No matter what." She smiled at me and we kissed each other tenderly letting our lips take control.**

**End of Flashback**

**Ashley's POV**

**I arrive home and I just sit in my car replaying the events that happened a few weeks ago and today. My world is crumbling every second. And now I'm pregnant. I already know who did this to me. He did it before. Maybe this is a second chance for someone to love me for just me. I place my hand on my stomach and I just sigh.**

**I turn the radio on and a song began to play.**

_**Well I still recall the day you walked away.  
It wasn't what I had in mind.  
And it was the hardest thing to let you go.  
Because I know you could have loved me if you tried.**_

(Chorus)  
And we were almost there,  
Yes we were almost there,  
And we were almost there.

Well keeping track of you is a painful thing.   
How I hate to see you fall.  
And how I die inside when you can't see  
That I'd love to be there with you thru it all. 

(Chorus)

Come away with me my love!  
We almost had a good thing going.  
Come back! Come back!  
Come away with me my love!  
Come back! Come back!  
Come away with me my love! 

You go ahead and do what you have to do.   
I hope and pray you change your mind.  
But if you come back, could you remember to brin my heart  
I'll stay right here so I'm not hard to find

(Chorus) 

**That song was meant for me right now. I begin to cry as I laid my head on my steering wheel. She has my heart. I never will feel whole unless she's in my arms again. I look up and I see a familiar car pull up behind me in my drive way. **

**Spencer's POV**

**I have time to stay and remember things but I'm just tired of remembering. I get in the car and I began to drive towards home. I flicked on the radio and rock music began to play. Nickelback. I like them but I don't want to listen to them right now. I flipped through the channels and it's the soft rock channel. I leave it there. Maybe something nice will come on.**

**Radio DJ: "Jessica requested Delta Goodrem "Lost Without You". Well Jessica I do hope you and your boyfriend work things out. Sometimes things happen for a reason. Even if it hurts so much. You just have to stay strong. Ok here it is..."Lost Without You"**

_**I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes (I say)  
A little righteous and too proud  
I just wanna find a way to compromise   
Cause I believe we can work things out**_

I thought that I had all the answers  
never givin in  
but baby since you've gone  
I admit I was wrong

All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
how am I gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side  
if we ever say we'd never be together  
in the end you wave goodbye  
dunno what I'd do  
im lost without you

I keep trying to find my way  
and all I know is im lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day  
I'm lost without you

How am I ever gonna get rid of these blurs  
baby I'm so lonely all the time  
everywhere I go I get so confused  
your the only thing thats on my mind

On my bed so cold at night  
I miss you more each day  
only you can make it right  
no I'm not too proud to say

All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
how am I gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side  
if we ever say we'd never be together  
in the end you wave goodbye  
dunno what I'd do  
I'm lost without you

I keep trying to find my way   
and all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day  
I'm lost without you

If I could only hold you now  
make the pain just go away  
can't stop the tears from running down my face (ho)

All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
how am I gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side  
if we ever say we'd never be together  
in the end you wave goodbye  
dunno what I'd do  
I'm lost without you

I keep trying to find my way  
and all I know is im lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day  
an all I know is  
I'm lost without your love  
I keep trying to find my way   
and all I know is  
I'm lost without you (ho)  
I'm lost without you 

**I couldn't keep the tears in. I pulled over to the side of the road and just let it out. I was so angry I began to hit the steering wheel hard, yelling and screaming letting all the pain out. I didn't want to go back to her because I don't want to be hurt again. But I need to be with her. She's the only one. I have to see her.**

**I pull up behind Ashley's car. It looks like she's just sitting there. I get out and then her car door open and we stand there looking at one another. I wanted to touch her and hold her but I held back. She looked like hell. Like me. She moved closer to me.**

**"You want to come in?" **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_**I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my first SON fic. Thank you so much it means a lot to me. Hee. Ok on with the story..**_

**Chapter 3:All the things she said**

**Ashley's POV**

**It's Spencer. This isn't going to be good. Just relax, Davies. Come on breath in and out. She's only standing there looking at me. What do I do? What do I say? It's now or never.**

**"You want to come in?" Gulp. Please say yes. Please.**

**"Sure. We need to talk." This is going to be hard but at least she said 'Yes'. I walk up to my door and she follows me in. She seems uncomfortable but again at least she's here. I don't even know how to go about it. I just want to pull her into a big hug and tell her I'm sorry for all the pain I've put her through. But I don't.**

**"You can sit down on the sofa. I have to get me some water and crackers. Want anything?" She looks at me and shakes her head 'No'. So I proceed to the kitchen as she just stands there contemplating whether to sit or now. I know this has to be hard on her but doesn't she realize it's even harder for me? I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and some ritz crackers. I grabbed an extra bottle of water just in case she changes her mind. I finally made my way out of the kitchen and towards the sofa she was now sitting on. She looks like a scared little girl. I just want to tell her how much I love her. But I can't. Not yet. I hand her the water and sit down at a safe distance from her.**

**"Thanks." She pauses. Maybe she's waiting for me to open up first. I'm so scared but I have to. **

**"Spence.."She cuts me off.**

**"When did you first, you know..with Aidan?" She doesn't even look at me when she asks me. I sigh and I take a swig of my water and I hold it tightly in the palms of my hands. **

**"It started on July 4th...During the fireworks on the beach.." I said barely above a whisper. I look at her and I can see she's trying to hold back her tears.**

**"But I was there with you the whole time.." She says slowly. I guess she's trying to remember. So I remind her.**

**"No. Not all the time..."**

_**Flashback**_

_**Spencer, Kyla, Aidan and I sat on the beach as the fireworks began to crack throughout the sky. It was beautiful, I've always loved the colors and shapes that displayed before our eyes. Spencer was sitting in between my legs as I wrapped my arms around waist, pulling her close.**_

_**"I'm so happy that I am here with you.." She says to me as she turns around and kisses me softly. I smile back and pull her closer.**_

_**"Aww look at the two love birds. I love it." Kyla giggled. I poke my tongue out at her. It felt so great holding Spencer like it was made for us to be this way forever.**_

_**"Anyone want anything to drink?" Spencer asks before she stands up. **_

_**"Babe, don't worry about it. I got it okay?" I said. She was about to protest but I gave her a stern look. She just smiled and kissed me quickly.**_

_**"Okay. But hurry up." I smiled and began to walk away before I heard Aidan speak up.**_

_**"Wait I'll go with you to help carry the drinks" We walked in silence to the Cold Drinks stand it was a long line. **_

_**"I really miss you, Ash." Aidan says calmly. I turn to look up at him and he has this twinkle in his eye.**_

_**"I miss you too, Aidan."**_

_**"Don't you miss the way we were? I haven't stopped loving you and I don't think I ever will."**_

_**"Aidan, of course I miss the way we were. But I'm with Spencer now."**_

_**"Yeah, but you ALWAYS come to me about your problems instead of going to Spencer." He moves closer to me and grabs my hand. As I look into his eyes I can see the fireworks dancing freely in the sky. Before I could respond he leans down and kisses me, tenderly. When did he become so tender? The kiss deepens and I allow his tongue to play slowly with mine. Then I heard someone cough and I jumped away from Aidan.**_

_**"I-I can't do this. Not to Spencer. She doesn't deserve this.."**_

_**"You're right. But you and I deserve each other."..**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**"So that's when I started to "go" to Aidan." I say softly. She finally connects eyes with me and I can't read her. She just looks at me for several minutes without saying a damn word. Please say something! Please.**

**She sighs deeply. "Why?" She asks me with pain in her voice. I swallowed hard and I looked away.**

**"Because..He was there to listen to me. He knows me. I just felt comfortable with him"**

**"Yeah comfortable enough to have sex with him, huh?" That was harsh but she's right.**

**"Yeah..Look Spence I really didn't mean to hurt you. I was so confused I..."**

**"You should have came to me and **_**talked**_** to me about how you were feeling. I would have listened Ashley." She was on the verge of tears again and I couldn't handle it. I scooted closer to her and that's when I noticed her pink sleeve with very dark red stains on them. I grabbed her arm and pulled up the sleeve.**

**"Spence..What are you doing to yourself?!" I practically screamed. She yanked her arm away and stood up quickly wiping her tears away.**

**"This isn't about me right now! It's about us! What you did to us. You're so selfish.." I stood up and I almost bursted into tears but I held back. I don't think I can do anything to fix it. Fix us.**

**Spencer's POV**

**We enter her house and I felt so uncomfortable that I almost bolted out of there. But I kept my cool.**

**"You can sit on the sofa. I have to get some water and crackers. Want anything?" She asks me and I just shake my head 'No'. I can't even think to eat or drink anything right now. Even though my mouth is pretty dry. Maybe I do need that water. Oh well. **

**I finally decided to sit on the sofa. It felt so weird being here yet I miss it so much. This is ridiculous I really don't think I can do this. Before I began to stand up she comes in and hands me a bottle of water. Hmm. She always seem to read my mind.**

**"Thanks". I look at her as I held the bottle of water tightly. Maybe I should get this over with.**

**"Spence .." No. I need to get this over with. I need to ask. So I cut her off.**

**"When did you first, you know...with Aidan?" A part of me doesn't really want to know this. It's just going to hurt me even more. But I need to know. I need to know everything. I can't even look at her right now. I hear her sigh before she begins.**

**"It started on July 4th...During the fireworks on the beach.." I barely heard her. But I **_**did**_** hear her unfortunately. I grit my teeth and I held back my tears. I can't believe she did that on **_**THAT**_** day..or **_**anyday**_**. But that day was one of the best times of my life and the whole fucking time her and Aidan had something going on.**

**"But I was there with you the whole time.." I say slowly. Wasn't I there with her the whole time?**

**"No. Not all the time..." Oh my God. I know when. God, how could I be stupid?**

_**Flashback**_

_**"Anyone want anything to drink?" I ask. I was craving some sprite right now. I stand up and Ashley stand up with me.**_

_**"Babe, don't worry about it. I got it okay?" She said. She's so sweet. God, I love her.**_

_**"Okay. But hurry up." She smiled at me and I couldnt help but return a smile and a quick kiss. Then she left with Aidan right behind her. Kyla and I sat there quiet for a few minutes.**_

_**"My sister is lucky to have you in her life. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their life." Kyla smiled and I blushed. She was sweet. Acutally she was sweet to me alot lately.**_

_**"Thank you. But Aidan is super lucky to have you. You're sweet, talented and adorable." It's her turn to blush. She connects eyes with me and grabs my hand in hers. I felt small butterflies form in my stomach. **_

_**"Thank you, Spencer. Means a lot." She smiled again. Were we flirting? Oh my God. Not Ashley's sister. I mean she's cute and adorable. She's fun to be around. We have long conversations every now and again especially when Aidan and Ashley were on the phone. Before I could respond she quickly let go of my hand and Ash and Aidan came up to us.**_

_**"Ohh..Thank you baby." She leans down and kisses me. Hmm She tastes like spearmint. She doesn't like spearmint. She sits down next to me as Aidan sits next to Kyla. He leans in and gives her a quick kiss.**_

_**"Mmm..spearmint. I love it when you taste like that." She giggles. He blushes. Hmm. No. Ash and Aidan? No way. Just could be a coincidence. Whatever. I'm happy. I won't spoil it with my thoughts.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**"So that's when I started to "go" to Aidan." she says softly. I shake my head from the flashbacks. I look at her and she doesn't have a clue how she just gutted me. I sit there not saying a word contemplating on whether or not I should ask the last question. I finally speak up.**

**"Why?" I'm trying my best to hide the pain in my voice but it doesn't work. I can't tell she notices it.**

**"Because..He was there to listen to me. He knows me. I just felt comfortable with him" Comfortable?! This bi-...Calm down, Carlin. Fuck I can't.**

**"Yeah comfortable enough to have sex with him, huh?" Yeah I know harsh. But fuck her. She deserves more than that. I can't believe this. But I wanted to know..**

**"Yeah..Look Spence I really didn't mean to hurt you. I was so confused I..." Confused my ass. Ok maybe I should calm down. Their history together was pretty strong. Apparently stronger than I thought.**

**"You should have came to me and **_**talked**_** to me about how you were feeling. I would have listened Ashley." I would have. She knows I would have. I listened and held her ever since her father died. I was there for her. Me. No one else. I thought she understood that I would ALWAYS be there for her. I guess not. Now the tears want to flow out. Great. She scoots closer to me and she looks down at my arm. Shit.**

**"Spence..What are you doing to yourself?!" She yells. It felt good that she touched me but I'm pissed right now. And I don't want to talk about me. I couldnt stand it anymore. I yanked my arm away and stood up.**

**"This isn't about me right now! It's about us! What you did to us. You're so selfish.." I couldn't even look at her. She stood up and I could tell she was thinking or whether to come hold me or not. Oh please hold me. Please. I just need to let go. I fell to my knees and then a few seconds later I feel warm arms wrap around me pulling me close. I cried so hard. Now she's crying. Why did this have to happen to us? **

**Ashley's POV**

**I held her. I couldn't let her cry on her own anymore. She seemed so helpless. She is helpless. Because of me. Then I feel her pull me close to her. God, I've missed this. I've missed her. Being in her arms. We sit like this until our tears stopped. Then I heard a beep. She slowly pulls from my arms and pulls out her cell phone from her pocket. She wipes her eyes fiercely trying to read a text message.**

**"It's Glen. I have to go." She stands up and I stand up with her. She walks to the door. Her eyes puffy and red. She looks back at me and hugs me like it was the last time she ever was going to do that. I hope not.**

**"Spencer please.."**

**"No. I have to go. I'll see you in school tomorrow. " And then she turns away walking to Glens' car. I stand there in the doorway watching her pull out the drive-way. I slowly closed the door behind me and I sit down on the sofa processing everything that just happened. A few minutes later I felt sick to my stomach and I ran to the nearest bathroom and I puked for five minutes. I sat on the bathroom floor and I held my head in my hands. I have to tell Aidan eventually. God, why did this have to happen to us?**


	4. Chapter 4:One day at a time

**Chapter 4: One day at a time**

**Spencers POV**

**It's been a few days since I was at Ashley's house. It felt like longer. I've been acknowledging her in school. It feels nice. But we still have a lot to work on. I just can't help but think that this is all my fault. Maybe if I just paid more attention to what she was feeling. Just notice certain things that were different. But I didn't. I thought she was just being Ashley. **

**I arrive at school. It's Friday thank God. I need to do something tonight to release some of this pent up energy I have. I walk to my first period class and there's the girl I'm still in loved with sitting in the middle row. I smile a little to myself. I walk over to her and I sit by her, to her surprise.**

**"Hey.." I open my notebook and take my Alegebra text book out. She looks at me and she gives me this smile that just brightened my whole day.**

**"Hey Spencer..How are you?" I notice she looks at my arms. I sigh and look at my notebook.**

**"I' am good. I'm just trying to survive. You?"**

**"Yeah. I mean other than my throwing up every so often." Right. I almost forgot about that. How could I? She's up the spout. It's Aidans fault. **

**"Yeah..erm..About that. What are you gonna do?" I can't even imagine what her answer will be.**

**"I haven't talked with Aidan yet about it. I'm meeting him today at lunch. But at first I wanted to get rid of it. But..I don't know." She seems in thought about it. Of course she would be. Hell, I would be. Why does it matter what she do with it. I'm not with her anymore.**

**"Right. Okay. Well good luck with that. If you need..you know..Anyone to talk to about it, you can call me. If you want.." Why am I nervous? **

**"Thank you. It means alot. I know this is sudden since we haven't really talked since that day at my house. But I was wondering if you wanted to come over and maybe watch a movie or something?" She was nervous as well. Cute. **

**"Actually I was hoping to do something a little more extreme. Like go to Grey's and dance a little. But since you are sick lately. We can do the movie thing tomorrow night if that's ok?" She seemed a little sad. It's not that I didn't want to hang with her at home but my body needs to let go.**

**"It's okay. Cool. Saturday we can definetely do it." She smiles and returns her eyes to her notebook. She seemed like she wanted to say more. But I won't push her.**

**Ashely's POV**

**She wanted to go to Grey's tonight and my body just doesn't feel up to it. It's not her fault I'm this way. It's Aidan and my doing. It takes two to tango. I want to go to Grey's but I don't know. We'll see. First class period ended. Spencer gives a small smile and walks by me and out the door. I pack my things and I wait patiently until lunchtime. Last time I told him that I was pregnant he took it fairly well. I just hope he doesn't get any ideas about us being together since I'm carrying his child. Ugh. How did this get so screwed up? The last couple classes went by way too quick and now I'm waiting in the quad for Aidan. I see Spencer and Kyla talking at a table. They seem to be getting close. Spencer seems to carry a small smile on her face throughout her and Kyla's conversation. I wonder what they are talking about.**

**"Hey Ash. You wanted to talk?" Aidan knockes me out of my thoughts. I look up at him and motion for him to sit down. I should have told him outside of school but I couldn't deal with his reaction.**

**"Yeah..Erm. You remember the last time we had sex?" I see his face expression. He's fucking grinning from ear to ear. Eww.**

**"Yeah. How could I forget?" Hmph. Of course you wouldn't. I wish I had forgotten it.**

**"Well I'm pregnant." I blurted out. Oh well got to get it out on the open anyways. Why beat around the bush?**

**"What? But- I thought we used protection?" Hmm. I thought so too. But then I remember we didn't.**

_**Flashback**_

_**"God, I want to take you right here and now" Aidan heavily breathed into my ear. His breathing was turning me on. But I tried to push him away.**_

_**"No. No. Spencer will be here in an hour. We can't. I can't. This has to stop." Then I felt his hands up my shirt pinching and pulling at my hard nipples. That feels so good. But it's soooo wrong, Davies!**_

_**"Mmm. You sure you want me to stop? You know I'm good with quickies as well as long hot passionate sex." The memories of us having sex for almost three hours flooded back to me and I let out a soft moan as he put his mouth on my hard nipples. Shit. I'm so sensitive right now.**_

_**"Aidan..Please.." I beg him. But I'm not sure what I'm begging him to do. Stop or fuck me.**_

_**"I can't." I felt his hardness against my leg. Oh my...That's another thing about Aidan he is very well endowed in that area. He lifts my shirt off me and then I heard him zipper down his jeans and pull his jeans and boxers down. I looked down and yes he is VERY well endowed. Maybe I can just jerk him off.**_

_**"I'll just jerk you off.." I say between kisses. **_

_**"No..I need to be inside of you, Ash." And with that my skirt rode up and my panties were down at my ankels. He lifted me up and that's when I knew he was inside of me.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**"We didn't. It's yours." I tried to keep myself from being angry at him and mostly at myself for being so careless and stupid.**

**"Wow..I..Wow. I dont even know what to say.." As usual.**

**"I was going to go to the clinic and get rid of it..."**

**"Wait. What? No. You can't. You better not. I want to help raise it with you. We didn't get the chance last time. Maybe this time we can do that. Maybe we're meant.."**

**Oh hell no. I know where this is going.**

**"No, Aidan. We're not meant to be together. I'm meant to be with Spencer. And if that's the only reason you want me to keep it just to be with you well you need a reality check." I stood up. I was getting pissed by the second. I knew he'd pull some stupid shit.**

**"I'm tired of hearing about Spencer this..Spencer that. You sure as hell wasn't thinking about her when I was fucking you." That's when my hand connected to his face. I slapped him. I never thought I would ever have to do that with Aidan. But lately he's been changing to an asshole. Shit. Spencer is walking over.**

**"Ashley are you okay?" I look at her and I tried to hold back my tears.**

**"We're fine Spencer. Do you mind? Ash and I have things to work out." He grabs my arm tightly and pulls me over by the lockers. I yank away from him What has gotten into him lately?**

**"What do you think you're doing?" I hate how he is acting right now.**

**"If you're not with me then I don't want the baby. Simple as that." Excuse me? This mother fu-...Ugh. I want to ram his head into that locker. **

**"Get away from me Aidan. I will decide. And you will never know until its too late to do anything about it." He glared at me and moved closer to me.**

**"I'm sorry, Ash. I shouldn't have said that. Can we work something out?"**

**"Like what?"**

**"Go out together. Hang out. Be the way we used to be before Spencer came into the picture." He really needs his head examined.**

**"You don't get it do you? I don't want to be with you anymore. I never have. Yes you were there for me before and then I realized I don't love you like that. I love Spencer and only Spencer. Can't you get it through your thick head? I...DONT...WANT...YOU..!" I storm off towards my car and get in and sit there. I'm shaking right now. My hormones are going crazy. Five minutes later I hear a knock on the car window..**

**Spencer's POV**

**I noticed Ashly looked a little upset. I couldn't help but walk over to her and see what's going on. I hope Aidan isn't being an asshole.**

**"Ashely you okay?" Aidan turns to me and glares at me. Bastard.**

**"We're fine Spencer. Do you mind? Ash and I have things to work out." Before I could respond he drags Ashley towards the lockers and they began to talk again. I can't hear everything. I stood there watching the whole thing. I can't imagine what's she going through right now. But she made her bed now she has to lay in it. Then a few minutes pass and Ash screams at him and storms off. I walk over to Aidan.**

**"What do you want Spencer?" I grit my teeth and attempt to talk to this fool.**

**"Why are you doing this, Aidan? You know she's not feeling well right now. Especially in her condition." He looks at me as if he was going to strangle me.**

**"This is none of your business. Every since you came into the picture you've ruined any chance I have with Ashley." He is out of his mind, I tell you.**

**"No. It was never me. And you know that. She stopped loving you like that before I even came into the picture."**

**"Then why was she coming to me all the time. And not you? Hmm?" I balled my fists up trying to hold back my anger. He can really hit some shitty buttons right now.**

**"I hate to admit this but she still felt connected to you. And she probably always will. She realized too late what she has done. Why can't you get over it?"**

**"Because she's now having my kid. I can't and I won't. So you better not stand in my way" He pushes past me and walks off. I sigh. Before I could follow Ashley Madison stops me. This just keeps getting better and better.**

**"Did I hear right? Ash is knocked up? Again? Damn she can't keep her legs closed if it killed her" That's it. This fucking slut has pissed me the hell off. She turns around and laughs with her little cheer sluts.**

**"Hey Madison.." She turns around and I punch her right dead in her face. All I hear was 'crack' and blood squirted everywhere on her uniform. She fell to the ground.**

**"You...BITCH. You broke my nose!" That I did, Go Carlin it's your birthday!**

**"I'm sure your daddy can steal from some charity and buy you a new one."**

**"Fuck you. You're going to regret this, **_**puta" **_

**"Stay away from me and definetely stay away from Ashely. If you don't you'll have to get your dad to rob a bank to get you a new face"**

**"Psycho.." Sherry said as I walked passed her. I don't give a fuck. Those bitches need someone to teach them a lesson. I'm tired of playing the nice guy. Fuck them. I walk over to Ashely's car and knock on the window. She jumps a little and she seems surprised to see me.**

**Ashley's POV**

**I unlock the passenger's door and Spencer opens up and gets in. She looks sympathetically at me. I'm still shaking and she notices it. She gently grabs my hand and holds it. I began to relax a little.**

**"I'm sorry.." I don't know why I said it. But that's all I could say.**

**"You have no reason to be sorry for what happened today, Ash. Aidan is asshole. Who only cares about what he wants."**

**"No. I **_**am**_** sorry for doing those things with him and not coming to you like I should have. I thought I could handle it and I couldn't. I'm just so sorry."**

**"Shh.. It's alright. I'm still not going to forget about all of this. We both have our lives to live. We both need to work on things separetely and...together." She said 'together'. I feel butterflies forming in the pit of my stomach. I just want to pull her into a hug.**

**"You're right. One day at a time." I look down at her right hand and its smeared blood on them. Now I'm worried. "What happened to your hand?" She looks down as if she was shocked to see blood on them**

**"Oh right..Madison. Her nose connected with my fist." What? No way. I should have been there. Spencer **_**has**_** changed. I need to get used to this new Spencer. It's a little weird but interesting.**

**"Heh. She deserved it. She always deserve an ass whooping every now and again." I laugh a little. Spencer laughs as well. It's nice to hear her laugh. It's like music to my ears. We both connect eyes with one another, her deep azure eyes threw me into a trance. I tried to look away but I couldn't my eyes wanted to stay like this forever and forever. Two minutes later she breaks the contact and I come back to reality, unfortunately.**

**"Sorry but lunch is almost over. And I can't afford to miss any classes. Senior year is almost over. Did you apply to any colleges yet?" **

**"Yeah..a few. UCLA. NYU..."I trailed off. She looked at me stunned. I was going to tell her about that but I never got around to it.**

**"NYU?..Whoa..wow. When did you apply?" There's the question I didn't want to answer.**

**"A few months ago. I was going to tell you but I never got a chance. I'm sorry" I look away afraid to see her face expression.**

**"Ash..It's great! I can't believe it. I hope you get it in. I heard it's a great school. Besides you can persue your music career out there." She seemed way too happy about it. I mean I'm glad she is..But a apart of me wanted to her to feel a little angry by it. **

**"Thank you. What about you?" **

**"I'll probably stay close by. I like it out here." I understood that. **

**"Cool. Well I guess we should get back." We both began to get out of the car and we walked towards our classes before we went our separate ways she stopped. I turned around and came up to her.**

**"I'm glad we talked Ash. It feels really nice. I can't wait to see you Saturday." She smiled. I smiled back happily. I so can't wait either.**

**"Me too. See you on Sat. Oh and have fun tonight." She smiled and walked off to her classroom. I shook my head and smiled to myself. I can't believe this is happening. I don't want this to end.**

**Spencer's POV**

**After I got into my classroom I kept thinking of what she said. NYU. I mean..that's 3,000 miles away. I never expected her to move that drastic..at least not right away. I had to play it off as if I were happy for her. Which I was but I was really sad. I am sad. I'm so going to miss her. Maybe tonight will take my mind off of few things. Someone knocked me out of my thoughts..**

**"Hey Spence. I can't wait for tonight. What time you want to pick me up?" **

**"Around 8? That good?"**

**"Yep. I'll be ready." She smiles. She has such a cute smile.**

**"Okay." I smiled back and began to pay attention to class. Not realizing what I'm agreeing to would probably have a consequence. **


	5. Chapter 5:Loves me Not

**Chapter 5: Loves me Not.**

**A/N: This chapter might suck a little. My muse was playing games with me. Anyways, I'm sorry Spashley fans but the drama will continue to get in the way for Spencer and Ashley. And I made Kyla bi in this story. Of course no one knows that, not even Spencer. She's just assuming the girl just likes her. I'll bring up Kyla's past soon. And don't worry there will be some Spencer and Ashley scenes in the next chapter. Promise. **

**Ashley's POV**

**I was feeling a lot better tonight, I wasn't throwing up that much and I wasn't feeling dizzy. I thought about going out tonight maybe to surprise Spencer. I'm not sure yet. I'm still not sure exactly where we stand or if we're standing at all. **

**My bedroom door creeped open and Kyla stood there waiting for me to allow her in my room.**

**"Come in." She enters. "What's up?"**

**"I'm just letting you know I'm going out tonight. To a club" She shifted nervously. Hmm.**

**"Alright. So?"**

**"I was just letting you know where I'd be." She goes to turn and walk away. I stop her.**

**"I'm sorry. I'm just grumpy." She turns to look at me with a small smile. "You look really nice. And I love your shirt."**

**"Really? Well I'm glad I took it from your closet." She says with a laugh. I give her a playful glare and throw my pillow at her. She yelps. "I thought we agreed we weren't gonna try and kill each other anymore?"**

**"That was before you start putting your little sticky fingers on my clothes!" I laughed. Kyla and I share an understanding and thanks to my dad I now know what it feels like to have a sibling.**

**"Whatever. Well I'm going to go and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye Ash." **

**"See ya, Kyla. And dont do nothing I wouldn't do!" She smirks and she leaves. I'm glad she decided to stay. It certaintly is refreshing to have someone to bicker with everyday that's besides Madison.**

**Spencer's POV**

**"Thanks Glen for letting me borrow your car tonight." I say as I began to walk out the front door.**

**"No problem, little sis. Just behave yourself." He winks at me. Such a perv. **

**"Spencer, remember be home by 1am." **

**"Mom, I'm almost 18 this summer, sheesh." I open the front door.**

**"I know, sweetie. Just be careful, okay?" She hugs me.**

**"No problem, mom." With that I left, finally. I arrive at her house and she's standing there waiting for me. I pull up and she smiles and hops into the car.**

**"Hey Spence, you ready to dance the night away?" She seems really excited. That's good. That **_**is**_** definetely a good sign.**

**"Most def" I smile and drive away to our destination.**

**Fifthteen minutes later we arrive and it's packed. Just the way I like it. I can feel my body responding to the music that's blasting from the club. I park the car and we get out. We walk in and show the bouncer our ids and we find a booth. We ordered non-alcoholic drinks, of course.**

**"This is great!" She says loudly over the music.**

**"I know! You wanna dance?" I need to loosen up badly.**

**"Hell yeah, lets!" I pull her out onto the dance floor and we danced the night away. It was great. I mean..Every now and then I thought of Ashley. I know that's fucked up since I'm out with someone else. But, I can't help it. My memories of Ashley and I at a club in downtown LA not long ago kept popping up.**

_**Flashback**_

_**"I wish I could take you right here and now" She whispers in my ear as we danced so close that it looked liked our bodies melted together.**_

_**I blush. "Why don't you?" That's bold. Even that took her a little by surprise. She liked it when I was bold every now and again. It just turned her on more.**_

_**"Mmm, Spencer don't tempt me." She slowly slid her hands down my lower back and onto my ass gently squeezing it. I couldn't help but slip a low moan from my mouth. She had ways of just caressing me in the most sensual ways.**_

_**She then slid her other hand up the front of my shirt and slowly massaged my right breast. She leaned in and sucked on my pulse point as our bodies moved freely to the music. **_

_**"Ash.." I said in a whisper as my body continued enjoying the small amount of pleasure Ashley was giving me.**_

_**"Mmm..?" **_

_**"Maybe we sho-should stop before.." Before I could continue she pushed me against a wall and kissed me so passionately that my head begins to spin. This time both her hands travelled up my tight shirt and teased my nipples through the fabric of my bra. **_

_**I couldn't think, all I wanted to do was react. I wrapped one leg around her waist pulling her in closer feeling her leg grind against my very hot center. She moved her body against me in a slow rhythmn as my hands travelled up the back of her shirt and ran my nails up and down her back.**_

_**"Mm..Spence that feels good" She moans as she still continues to kiss me. I pull away from the kiss and I bite down on her shoulder sending not only waves of pleasure and pain throughout her body but also mine.**_

_**She brings her free hand down and unzips my-**_

_**Flashback abruptly ends**_

**"Spencer?..Spencer!" **

**"Huh? Oh...Yeah?" I slowly drift away from my thoughts.**

**"Where were you just now? It's like you drifted off to Never Never Land..." She seems a little concerned. I hope I didn't ruin anything.**

**"Oh I'm sorry. I was just thinking about how nice it is to be here with you." I know that was no where near what I was just thinking about. Whew my body is going crazy.**

**"Really? Me too, Spence. Thanks for inviting me." She smiles. She has the cutest smile. I can't help but say it. Thoughts of Ashley is finally slowly but surely dissappearing.**

**I grab her hand and pull her towards me grinding against her slowly. She stares into my eyes and I can see the "want" illuminating from them. She then turns around and backs up against me. Grinding her nice round ass against my center. I begin to get hot as my hands slowly grips her waist, pulling her close to me. **

**My thoughts started to plague me again but not of Ashley but of me. What am I doing? Do I like her? She's funny, cute and she's the only one besides myself I talk to about Ashley and I. I know she's not taking advantage of me. She's not into girls and because I was the one who asked her to come. The question is; Am I taking advantage of her?**

**Before I could continue my thoughts a familiar and annoying voice interrupted me.**

**"Spencer...? Kyla?" Green eyes peering at me with a grin. **

**Ashley's POV**

**Queer as Folk just ended. I don't know why I watch that show, it just interest me. Especially how gay guys can be **_**really **_** gay. Well at least most of them. I just don't get the anal sex thing. Eww. (shudders) I don't want to ever understand it. I get out of bed and I quickly glanced at my clock. Eleven pm. Maybe I should go to Grey's maybe I'll bump into Spencer. **

**Twenty minutes later I'm ready to head out of the door but my door bell rings. Who could that be? I know it's not Kyla this early. I open the door.**

**"Ugh. What do you want?"**

**Spencer's POV**

**"Piss off, Madison. I'm really not in the mood." I was determined not to have her ruin my night. Nope.**

**"Don't worry, freak I'm not going to tell Ashely you're dry humping her sister." She laughs uncontrollably. I roll my eyes. Before I could comment Kyla speaks up.**

**"Guess what Madison I know your secrete." Kyla says rather loudly. Hmm. What secrete could that be? I'm interested now.**

**"Yeah right. You no nothing." **

**"Really? You sure about that?" Kyla grins.**

**"Whatever. Everyone knows about my dad.." Yeah. I'd be embarrassed for the rest of my life if my dad did some low shit like steal money from charity.**

**"No.Not about your dad. About your genital herpes" I busted out laughing. Oh my GOD. Herpes! Hahaha. Oh shit. Nothing could top that. Well maybe one or two things could. Madison looks stunned.**

**"Ho-How did you know? The only person who knows that is..."**

**"Don't worry your minion didn't tell me. I overheard in the girls locker room. **_**Stupida**_**" Kyla laughs harshley. Wow. This girl got some balls, I tell ya.**

**"Fuck you.." Madison swiftly walks off the dance floor in a huff. **

**"Oh my God. That was funy as hell!" I laugh out.**

**"Yeah well she shouldn't mess with the Davies' sisters." I smile at her. In the beginning Kyla was never that bold or upfront about things like that. It's uncanny how she's becoming this new person. I think her hanging out with Ashley is rubbing off on her.**

**"You want a drink?" I ask her. She nods and we head to the bar.**

**Ashley's POV**

**"You miss me?"**

**"Uh...how about NO. What do you want, Aidan?" Getting very annoyed by his presence right now.**

**"I have something to show you." I give him a skeptical look. "It's about Spencer and...Kyla" I furrow my eyebrows.**

**"What about them?"**

**"I saw them at Grey's and um..they seem pretty close." Why is he telling me this? **

**"So? They're friends." He laughs at me as if I was stupid.**

**"No. Just come look. I promise I won't bite, okay?" He gave me a pleading look.**

**"Fine." I grab my house keys and follow Aidan to his Xterra.**

**We arrive at Greys and we go in. I look around and I don't spot Spencer nor Kyla anywhere.**

**"I don't see them." So annoyed right now. I shouldn't be here. Even though a half hour ago I was preparing to come here. But I knew, knowing myself I'd back out and would have stayed home.**

**"Wait..There they are" He points to them at the bar. I watch them talk as they walk to their booth. I rolled my eyes and looked up at Aidan, pissed.**

**"They're not doing anything out of the ordinary. This was a waste of my time. **_**You **_**are a waste of my time." I begin to walk away before he grabs me.**

**"Ashley just wait a second okay? Spencer isn't a saint. Trust me."**

**"She has never claimed she was saint. And I told you to get over it!" I storm off and wave my hand for a taxi. I had to get away from him.**

**Spencer's POV**

**Tonight was great even the Madison thing was funny as hell. I'm glad I went out tonight and I'm definetely glad Kyla agreed to go. I know she's Ashley's sister and I'm not trying to get with her or anyone right now. I just want to have fun and take my mind and pain off of things. **

**"Thank you again for coming out tonight. It means alot to me." I smile at her from across the table. She returns a genuine smile and gently grabs my hand and holds it.**

**"Me too." I squeezed her hand gently before I released it. I don't want her to get any ideas. At least not yet anyways. Because I'm not sure how I feel right now. I just don't want to lead her on.**

**She checks her watch. "Well its 12:30. Maybe its time to call it a night?" **

**I smile. "Yeah. Lets go."**

**We drive up to her/Ashley's house and she looks at me and smiles sweetly. I begin to blush and she leans in and kisses me on my cheek. **

**"Goodnight, Spence."**

**"Night, Kyla." She gets out of the car and I watch her walk into the house. I pull off knowing it would be some drama soon.**

**Ashley's POV**

**I stood there looking down from my bedroom window stunned as I watched Spencer pull away. **

**"That bitch."**

**A/N: What do you guys think? You know I love cookies (reviews). Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6:Fallen Leaves

**A/N: Hey all. Thank you all for reviewing and reading my story. It means alot. Well Im taking a small break not because I want only because I have to. Im leaving England tomorrow and heading back to New Jersey, my hometown. So it might be some time before I update the next chapter. I know I know..I'm sorry. Forgive me? Well here's Chapt6. I hope you all like it. Thanks again!**

**-M.L.**

**Chapter 6:Fallen Leaves**

**Spencer's POV**

**I couldn't sleep at all last night, thoughts of Kyla, Ashley, Ashley's pregnancy and me kept me up. This isn't suppose to be happening like this but unfortunately it is. I'm already dressed ready for Glen to take me to Ashley's and I can't help but think I owe her an explanation for last night. I don't know it feels like I'm cheating on her. Yeah, I know it's not but I think I will tell her what's going on.**

**"You ready?" Glen asked as he came downstairs. I gave a short smile and nodded. **

**Ashley's POV**

**I kept having nightmares of my sister and my ex getting together. I basically didn't get much sleep which really pissed me off. Why was she doing this to me? To get back at me for the way I treated her? I never expected that from her.**

**I look at the clock, 12:30pm. She'll be here soon. I don't think I can do this right now. Just the mere thought of Kyla's lips on Spencers enrages me. I hear Kyla's bedroom open and close I quickly go into the hallway and catch her before she runs off.**

**"So where you going?" **

**"Uh..Why do you want to know, **_**mom?" **_**she raised her right eyebrow as to indicate i'm being nosey. Oh well.**

**"Just was wondering. How was your night?" I shouldn't pry but I want to know. And see if she'll tell me she was with Spencer.**

**"It was great. Had a blast." She smiled nervously. Hmm. **

**"Ok great. I guess I'll see you later. Spencer is coming over." She tried to hide her facial expression but I saw it in her eyes that she was extremely nervous.**

**"Right. Well tell her I said "Hi". I'll see you later." She quickly scampers off before I could even respond. What is she hiding? The only way to know is to ask Spencer.**

**Five minutes later the doorbell rings and my heart felt like it dropped from a ten story building. I closed my eyes and I slowly grabbed the doorknob. I leaned my head against the door willing myself to turn the doorknob but I couldn't. I was afraid of what might happen if she comes in and says she's wants to be with Kyla. Before I could continue my thoughts the doorbell rang again. I sighed quickly and I opened the door to be greeted with beautiful baby blues.**

**"Hey, come in." She walked in as I closed the door behind me.**

**"So...How are you feeling?" I noticed she looked down towards my stomach nervously. I sat on the sofa and she sat beside me.**

**"Okay, I guess." I looked at her with sorrow because I knew she was still so upset about this baby.**

**"What are you going to do about raising it?" I knew this was coming. I havent really thought about it lately.**

**"I don't know. I guess on my own. What other choice do I have?"**

**"Abortion." She said calmy. I was a little upset , I know Spencer doesn't believe in abortion so why would she suggest it? I stood up quickly.**

**"What? How can you even suggest that? You of all people." She stood up with me and moved closer to me.**

**"Whatever. Let's just forget I said anything." I rolled my eyes and walked towards the stairs to my bedroom as she followed.**

**Spencer's POV**

**I can't believe it slipped out. I didn't mean for it to slip out but at this point that's how I felt. Yeah, I don't believe in abortion of course if it's under different circumstances. We entered her room and she sat on the other side of the bed away from me. She sorted through her DVD's. I sat there remembering how comfortable her bed was, how we used to lay all day in comfortable silence. But now at this very moment it's awkward silence and it's pissing me off.**

**"So what do you want to watch?" She asked me still looking through the DVD's . I sighed.**

**"How about action, I don't want to watch any romance or drama." Definetely not horror, not in the mood.**

**"Fine." She tossed a few DVD'S onto the bed. I know this going to be difficult. **

**So within five minutes we come to an agreement to watch "Sin City". Good choice, Jessica Alba is HOT.**

**Ashley's POV**

**As much as it's nice watching this movie with Spencer I just can't block the thoughts thats forming in my head. Fuck it. I quickly turn off the tv and she turns to look at me curiously.**

**"Look, Spence this is difficult.."**

**"I know..."**

**I stand up. "NO! You don't know. Seeing you last night drop Kyla off it..." I couldn't finish the sentence. She just sat calmly on the bed.**

**"What? Jealous?" She asked.**

**"No, not jealous. Just upset." I run my right hand through my thick curls.**

**"You have NO right to be upset! I'm not the one who cheated on her girlfriend and got knocked up in the process!" She was so angry her deep blue eyes turning dark with pain and fury. "Ashley you really don't care about me, do you?"**

**"Of course I do. More than anything. I know what I did was downright fucked up. But I'm only human, Spence." She laughed bitterly at the words that left my mouth. She got up and walked towards the bedroom door.**

**"I wish I could hate you but I don't. But I will tell you one thing, I've never felt so torn up inside in my whole life." She opens my bedroom door and leaves. I stand there once again stunned. But I couldn't just let her walk out like this again.**

**I run out my bedroom door after her. **

**"SPENCER! SPENCER! STOP!" I run up to her and grab her arm. She turns around and yanks from me.**

**"It's always about you, isn't it?!" She shouted at me and in return I shouted at her back.**

**"NO! It isn't. That's what I'am trying to tell you! It has always been about you." I finally say. Her eyes say so much I couldn't bare to look at them.**

**" Really? Because from where I'm standing it isn't. If it were about me you wouldn't have done the things you **_**promised**_** you would NEVER do! " She laughs a little to herself. "What about this baby? You're suppose to be going to college after the summer. How are you going to raise a newborn baby and go to college?"**

**I stood there unable to tell her what my plans because I didn't have any. I blinked a few times and then she laughed bitterly again.**

**"You don't know what you're doing. Typical." I was angry for her putting me down like that. In all reality I was hoping she and I work things out and we raise the baby together. But I can see now that's never going to happen.**

**"I want us to stop this, Spencer. The arguing. Everything." She folded her arms across her chest.**

**"Good. Then I can go." She brushed past me towards the door and once again I grabbed her arm**

**"Spencer please don't go." I softly said hoping she'd stay.**

**"Why? So you can keep apologizing to me to try and make it better?"**

**"At least I'm trying!" I yelled.**

**"Yeah, like you tried so hard to stop yourself from having **_**him **_**touch you the way I did." She had this disgusted look on her face. I don't blame her.**

**"I tried. Really I did!" I began to cry.**

**"Yeah keep telling yourself that.!" And with that she opened the door and left me standing there crying all to myself.**

**Spencers POV**

**What the hell is wrong with her? Does she really believe I'm just going to forget about this and run back into her arms? She has to be high on something. I'm not sure if I'll be able to trust her again. I'm just so scared of getting hurt again. I sat there on her front steps with my head in my hands. Maybe I should give her a second chance. Maybe.**

**A car door slammed shut and I looked up and it was someone I certaintly didn't want to deal with, ever.**

**"What are you doing here?" His deep voice asked me.**

**" I could ask you the same question." I couldn't believe this asshole is asking **_**me**_** what I'm doing here.**

**"None of your business." He walks past me and knocks on Ashley's door. I need to get out of here. I txt Glen to come pick me up. Ashley's front door opened up and she was shocked to see the baby's daddy standing there with a grin on his face. Then she looked down at me.**

**"What do you want, Aidan? I told you before I don't want anything to do with you." **

**"I know. But I'm not giving up on us. I brought over some prenatal vitamins and books to help us get through this. I also made an appointment-" Ashley interrupted him.**

**"What?! Who do you think you are? Coming up to my house and buying pregnancy vitamins and making appointments."**

**"I'm the father of our baby." He said sternly. God, I hope Glen hurries up.**

**"No! You're nothing to me! You ruined any chance I had with the one person I deeply fell in love with." She was on the verge of tears again.**

**"Her?" He looks down at me as if I were scum. "She doesn't deserve you. I'm here for you. **_**Trying**_** to make this work and you're pushing me away."**

**"No you're wrong. I don't deserve **_**her**_**." She looks down at me and I stare into her deep brown eyes. "So Aidan just leave." **

**I stand up and he looks between me and Ashley.**

**"No. I'm not going anywhere." He pushes past Ashley and enters her house. She looked very umcomfortable. I walked towards her and grab her hand.**

**"Goodbye Ashley." And with that I turned and walked away. As I walked half way from her house I heard a loud crash coming from the tall house. I panicked and I ran to the sound. A few minutes later I heard loud arguing. **

**"Ashley?! ..Ash! Open up!" ****No answer. I kept banging on the door until Aidan opened it up. He looked at me with a smirk on his face.**

**"Don't worry Spence, I was just leaving." He grins and walks past me. I hurry into the house and found Ashley lying on her side curled up into a ball, crying.**

**"Ash, what happened?" She just looked up at me shaking like a leaf. "Tell me what he did to you."**

**"H-He ...raped me." She said it soo low I barely heard her. My blood began to boil. I stood up quickly and I grabbed her car keys from the coffee table. "Spencer, don't leave me!" **

**"He's not going to get away with this..." I ran out the door and I see him pull off. I hop into Ash's sports car and drive off after him. Within five minutes I sped up beside him.**

**"Stop the car you bastard!" I yelled out the window. **

**"Fuck you, dyke!" He laughed and he sped up in front of me. I sped up hitting the back bumper of his SUV. He screamed out the window again "PSYCHO BITCH"**

**"PULL THE FUCK OVER!" I yelled once again. He did a sharp turn to his right and I followed. I shifted Ashley's sports car into 4th gear, hitting him harder than ever. He swurves into the opposite lane hitting a nearby tree near an empty park. I pull up beside him and get out to check him out. **

**"Stil alive? Not for long." I opened the door and yanked him out. His lip busted from the airbag exploding in his face. I pushed him down into the ground. He grunted trying to get up but he was still a little delirious from the accident. "You want to know what it feels like when someone rapes a girl?" I stomped down on his genitals over and over until he stopped screaming in pain. He begged me over and over. I pulled him up by his shirt and whispered in his ear.**

**"If you tell **_**anyone**_** that I did this to you, you'll be left with nothing to piss from." I walked off to the car and sped off quickly back to Ashley's house. Once I got there she wasn't there anymore. I called Glen.**

**"Glen? We have to find Ashley.."**

**"I'm taking her to the hospital, Spence. I came over and seen she was badly hurt. What happened?"**

**"I'll tell you later. I'll meet you at the hospital." Before I hung up I heard Ashley in the background screming in pain.**

**"Oh my god! Ashley..." I was scared. What could be wrong?**

**"Glen! What is wrong?"**

**"Spence she's bleeding all over the back seat..." What? But she wasn't bleeding before...Oh fuck..The baby.**

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7:

**Chapt 7- Show me the meaning of being lonely**

**A/N: Yes I'm back! Been back in New Jersey awhile. First I had comp troubles and then my muse wasn't working with me. This chapter isn't a good chapter. But it sums up what needs to be said and not said. If you know what I mean. **

**M.L.**

**Ashley's POV**

**I don't know what is wrong. Why am I bleeding from my vagina? Glen pulls the car in front of the hospital emergency entrance and runs out calling for help. After five minutes a doctor comes to the car and checks on me. Next thing I know I'm rolled into the E.R and bright lights flashing down on me. I see doctors and nurses looking down at me with concern in their eyes.**

"**It hurts.." I barely say. **

"**Ashley listen to me. We're going to sedate you now so we can check you out." And with that I was knocked out.**

**Spencer's POV**

**I finally arrive at the hospital. On the way I called Kyla to let her know that Ash was admitted to the E.R. She asked tons of questions but I just couldn't tell her over the phone. I seen Glen sitting in the waiting area. I ran to him and he gave me a hug.**

"**How is she?" I had to know. He looked down at the floor and then back up at me.**

"**She didn't look so well, Spence. Pale and weak. What the hell happened? Why was her place so fucked up?" Great more questions.**

"**I will tell you once Ashley is ready, okay? So what did the doctors say?"**

"**Nothing actually. They haven't came out yet. I hope she's all right." I hope so too. Ten minutes later some doctor comes out and both Glen and I stood up. Before he could speak Kyla came busting in the doors. She ran over to me and gave me a hug. I needed that.**

"**Hi. My name is Dr. Jensen. Is anyone family to Ashley Davies?" Glen and I looked at Kyla and she spook up.**

"**Yeah. I'm her sister. What is wrong with her?" The doctor shifted.**

"**Can we talk in private?" In private? What the fuck? Kyla looks back at Glen and I and responded, "No. They are family too. Tell us." **

"**Well the bruising on her fallopian tubes not only caused her to miscarry…But she won't be able to have any children." I blinked a few times. My tears started to form. Glen was just as shocked as Kyla.**

"**Wh-What do you mean 'miscarry'? She…But…She…" Kyla couldn't finish her sentence. So I spoke up.**

"**Are you 100 percent sure she can not have children?" I had to be sure.**

"**Actually we're only 70 percent sure. Due to the tear and bruising it will be very difficult for her to conceive." I had to wrap my head around this. I never wanted this for her. If I only tried to make it work. It's all my fault.**

"**It's all my fault.." I whispered. Kyla grabs my hand and hugged me tightly.**

"**Shh..It's no ones fault. No one knew this would happen." If she only knew.**

"**One person can only see her right now." Kyla pulled away from me slowly and looked into my eyes. "You go. She'll want you by her side." I gave a small smile and I walked slowly to the emergency room. I walked in and seen her hooked up to an IV machine. She looked so helpless. **

"**Hey Ash. God, I'm so sorry. I wish I could turn back the hands of time. But I can't. I will help you get through this. Just please don't push me away…" God, I hope she hears me. I held her hand for a little while. Then a nurse came in and told me time was up. This is so hard. I walked out and I see Aidan bandaged up. Glen talking to him asking him what happened.**

"**Bro, what the hell happened to you?" Aidan looked at me and said.**

"**I got into a car accident. I'm good. Just few scrapes and bruises."**

"**Uh..a few scrapes? Why is your lower half wrapped up in a cast?"**

"**I don't know.." He looked at me once more and he wobbled off with his parents. He deserved more than that. I could have killed him. But something stopped me. I just don't know what yet.**

"**Guys' I'm going to head home and call Ashley's mom. But you **_**will**_** tell me what happened." I only nodded and gave her a short hug. She left and Glen wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we went home. **

**That night I could not sleep for the life of me. I turned around and something flew through my bedroom window. Luckily it was open. I got up and picked up the rock with a paper note tied to it. It read: "****This isn't over." ****And that's when I knew I'm never sleeping again.**


	8. Chapter 8:The Test

**Chapt 8- The Test.**

**Ashley's POV:**

**I hate this. I hate being here. I shouldn't be here..But I am. I put my hand on my stomach and I began to get angry. Why would he do that to me? I thought he loved me..I guess you can't trust anyone nowadays. I really hate hospitals. Jesus. I kept looking at the ceiling hoping this all was just a nightmare..But then I heard a knock on the door.**

"**Spencer?" I croaked. She walked to the side of my bed and sat down in the nearby chair.**

"**Hi. How are you feeling?" She looks like she's going to throw up.**

"**I just want to get out of here. I want to be alone." She looked at me as if I slapped her across the face.**

"**I see. All right. I'll talk to you later." I'm such an idiot at times. I grab her arm.**

"**No. I just I feel more safer in my own bedroom..That's all." Yeah that sounds just a little better. Keep it up Ash.**

"**I know. But Ash we need to talk about what happened.." Sighs. Why did she have to bring it up?**

"**No. Not right now."**

"**I know not right now. I'm just saying we can't let this just pass by us as if nothing happened."**

"**But why not? I don't want to deal with anything anymore. It's done and over with." I can't believe I'm saying this. But I'm just so tired of my life always being so damn painful.**

"**We all have to deal with things, Ash. You can't runaway from them. It'll eat you up inside."**

"**Please don't tell me what I have to do. You're not my mother and even she doesn't tell me what to do. Just leave." I don't want to deal with this. And I won't. **

"**Are you serious?" Don't I have a serious look on my face.**

"**Yes. Just leave me alone." And with that she got up and walked out on me again. And it's always my fucking fault. It'll never change.**

**Spencer's POV:**

**She…God she pisses me off! I want to hate her, kick her, smack her..everything. But I just can't. Maybe I shouldn't had brought it up. But I know Ashley, she wouldn't let him get away with what he did to her. Or at least I thought I knew her. What is going wrong this year? How did my life get flipped upside down with a snap of a finger? Aidan will pay not only what he's done to Ashley..But what he's done to me.**

**Next Day: At King High**

**Aidan POV:**

**Gotta find Spencer..Gotta find her. Ah…There she is.**

**Spencer POV:**

**Great he spotted me. He begins to walk up to my locker. I look at him in his deep eyes. They are so dark.**

"**Get the hell away from me.." Please I hope he leaves.**

"**No. You embarrassed me. You brainwashed Ashley and you're a stupid cunt who will get what she deserves.." Before I can speak he walked away leaving me there scared.**

"**I have to tell someone…Kyla."**

**I finally spot Kyla in the quad. I go up to her and grab her by her arm.**

"**What are you doing, Spence?"**

"**I'm sorry. I need to tell you something. It's about Aidan."**

"**Yeah. He told me what you did to him.." What? Oh shit..**

"**Oh really? Well he deserved it."**

"**You can't play judge whenever you want. What is your problem? You've changed. What happen to the Spence I first met who was sweet to me?"**

"**She's gone. And don't hang around Aidan..If you think you know him. You're sadly mistaken."**

"**Like I thought I knew you? Ever since Ash has been in the hospital he's come by and kept me company." Holy..Oh my God he's using her to get to me and Ashley.**

"**Look Kyla..Listen to me. I know you and Aidan have a brief history but he's not what you think. I promise you." She looks at me as if I were crazy.**

"**You're right. He's more softer and he listens to me. You never once stopped by the mansion or even called me to see if I were okay. Not once, Spence!" **

"**Look I was dealing..still am dealing. But you have to believe me I wanted to check up on you all the time. I just couldn't go back to that place after what happened…"**

"**I did. I really liked you, a lot. And I thought Ash was a fool to let you slip away. But maybe I was wrong. At least I have Aidan to take care of me." Boy, she is so fucking stupid. I knew I should have told her what happened to Ashley.**

"**Kyla! Aidan raped Ashley and beat her up! Do you really want to be around a person who is that vindictive and evil?" Maybe that would get her to open her fucking eyes to the truth.**

"**He said you would say some shit like that. What is wrong with you Spence? Why would you lie on a person like that. Especially a person who has been there for Ashley." Is she kidding me? I was about to say something until I noticed all the students looking at me, shaking their heads, making faces. What the hell is going on?**

**Aidan walks over and smiles.**

"**You see, Spence. The school knows what you did to Ashley."**

"**Wh-what I did?! You son of a bitch! You know the truth because you did it!"**

"**Now everyone will see you differently…(he whispers) I told you this wasn't over." He laughs and walks away. I had to get out of there. Only my family will believe me. I run off campus..and I continue running home. I couldn't stop.**

**(Hospital)**

**Ash POV:**

**Great. I'm finally getting out of here.**

"**Allright Miss Davies you can go. Just come back in two weeks for a check up." I nodded and grabbed my stuff. As I walked out I seen Kyla step out of the car greeting me with a hug.**

"**I'm glad you're finally coming home."**

"**Me too" I noticed someone else in the car. "Who else is in the car?"**

"**Oh. It's Aidan. He wanted to be here when you got out." My heart stopped beating for more than a second. I clenched my jaws as I seen him step out the car, smiling at me.**

"**Welcome back , Ash." He grins.**


	9. Chapter 9: Naked

**Chapt 9-Naked**

**Ashley's POV**

**This can't be happening to me. Calm down. I'll just tell Kyla I dont wanna drive home with him**

**"Kyla can I speak to you privately for a second?"**

**"Uh. Sure." She walks over to me as we stood 30 feet from the car. "What's up?"**

**"I dont want to drive with him. You know..because I look like a mess. I'mma take a cab."**

**"Aw. Don't be silly. Aidan doesn't care what you look like. He loves you. Unlike Spencer."**

**"Spencer? You talked to her? How is she?"**

**"Not a part of your life anymore. She's no good for you. The things she did to Aidan.."**

**"What? What do you mean?" Aidan walks over.**

**"Come Ash, lets get you home and I'll explain once we get there." He smiles thoughtfully.**

**Spencer's POV **

**(At home)**

**"Mom! Dad! Where are you?!" I began to cry hysterically. I couldn't stop it. By body was throwing fits. I can hear footsteps running down the stairs. **

**"Oh, Spencer. What's wrong?" My mom holds me close, brushing my hair from my eyes. I couldn't say a word. I was in shock from what he said. What he did.**

**"Spencer is this about what happened in school?" I hear Glen ask. I jumped from my mothers arms and got in his face.**

**"I didn't do anything! He deserved it! He hurt Ashley! He's hurting me!" I cry again, harder.**

**"Glen, what happened?" My dad asks Glen, cautiously.**

**"All I heard was Spencer told Aidan to fuck off, th-that's all." He lied. Why did Glen lie? Maybe he knows something.**

**"Oh, Spener. I'm so sorry you lost another friend." Please, mom. If you only knew how sorry I was I didnt finish the job. **

**"Poor Ashley. She has to go through all of this drama.." My dad trails off. Holy shit.**

**"Ashley!" I jump from my mothers' embrace and I rush out the door, then I run back and grabbed Glens keys to his car. I ran back out the door and skidded off to Ashleys' house where I know things are much worse. Aidan will pay.**

**Ashley POV**

**(Home)**

**I have to get away from him. And what the hell is wrong with Kyla? She's acting like he's a saint. What did he do to her? Did he manipulate her? All these thoughts running around in my head is making me feel sick.**

**"I dont feel so good. I need the bathroom" I ran as fast as I can to the nearest bathroom and locked myself in there. I splashed water on my face and I looked in the mirror. Those brown eyes aren't sparkling with life anymore. I have to get Kyla and I away from Aidan, soon. What he did..to me...and the baby. shivers I can't take this. I come out the bathroom and I see him sitting on the sofa next to Kyla. They both look up at me.**

**"We need to talk , Ash." Aidan says calmy. Way too calmly.**

**"No. I have nothing to discuss with you. Get out. Now!"**

**He stands up. "No. I'm not going anywhere until you hear me out. Now. sit your ass down." He grabs my shoulder and shoves me on the sofa. Kyla just sits there. What the hell is up with her? "Now, I'm not sure if Spencer told you what she did to me. But I will tell-" I turn around and there's Spencer standing there, angry.**

**"Tell her what, Aidan? That I ran you off the rode and beat the shit out of you? Yeah that's exactly what I did! Now get away from her." Aidan looks at me and grins. Spencer actually did that for me? I never thought..I'm so stupid.**

**"Aw. You're here to rescue the damsel in distress, how prince charming of you. If you know what's best for you Spencer you'd better stay away before I do more to her than you'll ever know." And with that he grabs me and began to choke me. I fight at him, scratch him, but nothing..**

**Spencer's POV**

**As soon as he grabbed her neck I ran towards him but Kyla stops me dead in my tracks.**

**"Dont do it Spencer. Just walk away. Now." She was giving me this look. But I couldn't read into it. Too worried about Ashley. So I punched her in the face and grabbed a nearby lamp and slammed it across the back of Aidans head. He falls on top of Ashley. I keep kicking him and kicking him. Until Kyla tackles me to the ground. I look up and Ashley frees herself from under Aidan. She grabs Kyla by the hair and pushes her ontop of the glass table that breaks. I grab her hand and we run upstairs to Ashleys' room and barricaded ourselves in there.**

**She turns and looks at me with tears in her eyes. I look back and pulls her into a tight embrace.**

**"I'm sorry about all of this.."**

**"No. No. You have no reason to apologize. It's my fault. I'm sorry, Spencer. I'm so sorry. I love you so much."**

**"I love you too. But we need to get out. The only way out is out the window."**

**"We're going to have to tie my bedsheets together." And with that we did. Within ten minutes I hear banging on the door. Each loud bang I felt Ashley squeeze my hand tighter. I know she was scared. Whoa wait..my cell phone. I search my pockets.**

**"Shit!" **

**"WHAT?" Ash asks**

**"I left my cell phone at home. Fuck. Wait, your room phone." Ashley runs to where the phone would be.**

**"Uh..We're screwed." I run over to her and look at the phone jack. **

**"It's ripped out! What the fuck? He was planning on keeping you locked in here. Psycho. When is your mom due back?"**

**"Not for another 3 weeks. The only way is down, Spence." Unfortunately she's right. So the banging finally stopped which was odd and we finished tying the sheets. **

**"Ok that should hold. Go down first." I say.**

**"No. I dont wanna leave you alone with him." She says as she grabs my hands. I kiss her hands.**

**"I'll be right behind you, promise. Now go quickly." She climbs out the window and slowly slides down the sheets. I hear loud banging again, this time its getting worse. I whisper "Keeping going Ash." She keeps going. I see her close to the ground and I beging to climb out." We're almost there.."**

**"No..You're not." Aidan screams up to me as he held Ashley tightly to him. I looked up and Kyla unhooked the bed sheets from Ashley's bed and I fell.**

**Ashley POV**

**(Several minutes later)**

**God, please get us out of here. Please. Spencer wake up. Please.**

**"Ashley, I told you Spencer is not worth it." Kyla says slowly. **

**"And I told you not to speak to me." Spencer begins to stir. Yes.**

**"Finally, sleeping beauty wakes up." Aidan laughs.**

**"Wh-what are you trying to accomplish Aidan?" Spencer barely spits out.**

**"That no one crosses me." He pulls out the fireplace poker and sits it in the fire. What is he doing with that? **

**"Aidan let us go..We don't want anything to do with you. We wont say a word to the police. Please?" I practically begged. He only laughed. **

**"Ashley, you're wasting your breath. He has plans for us. Can't you tell?" Spencer says. Aidan laughs some more.**

**"She's right, Spence. I do have plans. Kyla." Kyla grabs Spencer by her hair and drags her across the floor and ties her up to a chair.**

**"What! STOP IT! DON'T! PLEASE!" I cry. Aidan grabs me by my neck and yanks me up.**

**"Imma make you watch.."He gives Kyla the scorched poker and she rammed it into Spencer's back.**

**All I heard is a loud pitch scream from Spencer. I tried to yank away from Aidan but he held my grip.**

**"Stop it! NOW!. Stop!" Aidan begins to laugh and rip off my shirt.**

**"I won't stop unless you give me what I want..."**


	10. Chapter 10:Pain is the Name of the Game

**Chapt 10- Pain is the Name of the Game**

**Spencer POV**

**I felt my skin break as she shoved the hot poker against my skin. I couldn't stop crying in pain. Thats all I felt. Sweat was beading down my face as my eyes glistened with tears. **

**"I TOLD YOU SPENCER TO WALK AWAY AND YOU DIDN'T!" Aidan yells loud for me to hear him. "Kyla do it again!" And with that Kyla shoves the scorching hot poker against my back again.**

**"AHHH! Oh God, stop it!" I beg and beg.**

**"Ashley this can all stop if you let me get what I want..." Aidan grins from ear to ear ripping each piece of clothing off of Ashley.**

**"NO! Don't do it, Ash! Don't let me him touch you!" I scream barely. Ashley gave me this look of defeat. No. She can't give up. I won't let her.**

**"Take it..." Ashley whispers. I couldn't believe she was giving up. Aidan pushes her down onto the sofa and rips her jeans off. He begins to unbutton his pants. Ashley is crying not knowing what to do. I'm panicking trying to get my hands free.**

**"You'll always be mine!" Aidan yells as he lays on top of her, taking advantage of her once more.**

**"AIDAN!!!!" Kyla screams. Aidan turns his head to look at Kyla but was caught off guard by vase smacking him across the head. What is going on with Kyla? One minute she's the enemy and next she's saving us. **

**"K-Kyla? W-why would you do that?" Ashley asked, standing up running to me in only her underwear and bra. Kyla grabs the rope and ties Aidan to a chair. I get untied and walk over to Kyla.**

**"What the fuck is your deal? I don't trust you." I say, angry and confused.**

**"It was all a trick." She barely says. Bull shit. The bitch is lying.**

**"How could you let him do that to Spencer and I? I thought you were my sister. I thought you loved me?"**

**"I do, Ash. I wanted to make him pay." Make him pay? I never told her about what happened to Ashley. How does she know? Something is not right. I have to get Ashley out of here.**

**"Ash, let's go. She's not worth it." I grab her hand to pull her away but she stopped. "Ash?"**

**"No. She's my sister. I believe her when she said she wanted him to pay. Look he's knocked out and she tied him up."**

**"Ash! She's not to be trusted. Trust me!" What the hell is her problem?**

**"No! Listen to me Ashely.." I hear Aidan groaning in pain. He deserves a lot more than that. Hmm. Let's see Kyla prove it. "Kyla prove to us that you are trustworthy.."**

**"Okay. What do you want me to do?" I grin a little.**

**"Torture him. Torture him like he tortured Ash and I." I wait for her answer. **

**"Okay. I will." And she got the fire poker and pushed it against his shoulder blade. He wailed in pain.**

**"Kyla! Stop it! You know I'm not the enemy here." Aidan begs. Fucking pussy. She grabs the broken glass from the coffee table and slices his stomach, twice.**

**"Okay Kyla you proved your worth." Ashley says. **

**"No. Don't. You're not finished." I say. That bastard deserves much more.**

**"I said NO, Spencer. We are not that evil." She has no idea what he changed me into. But whatever. I still don't trust, Kyla.**

**"Fine. Whatever. Can we just call the police and get him out of here?" I asked, pissed off.**

**"Yeah..Come on." Ash said to me. I decided to stay.**

**"No. I'mma watch him, take Kyla." I eyed her up and down. Something is not right about her. Kyla follows behind Ashley into the kitchen.**

**Ashley's POV**

**I quickly walk to the Kitchen landline phone. It's pretty dark so I try to swtich the light on but nothing.**

**"That's odd." I said aloud enough for Kyla to hear.**

**"I'm going to check the circuit breaker.." Kyla says quickly as she walks off in the opposite direction. Now I feel a little spooked and wary. I know my way around the kitchen with my eyes closed and I found the phone. I went to dial and no tone. Now I'm not that stupid to know landlines will always work even if something is wrong with the circuit breaker. I feel around and I grabbed a hold of something sharp. The butcher knife. Better safe than sorry.**

**"Kyla?" I whisper. "Kyylaaa?" No answer. Okay I'm getting the fuck out of this kitchen. I walk back out to find Spencer. "Spencer?" Where the hell did she go? I see Aidan tied up in the chair.**

**"Your precious Spencer betrayed you. She's gone." He laughs as blood spilled from his stomach, lightly.**

**"She wouldn't. I know she wouldn't.. SPENCER!" I yell. I grip the knife tightly in my right hand making sure I don't drop it. **

**"You called?" Spencer comes quickly from around the corner.**

**"Where the hell were you?" I asked, demanding.**

**"To Follow Kyla. But I lost her down in the basement. And I wasn't going down there on my fucking own, either. "**

**"Good. We need to call the cops and get the hell out of here.."I noticed Spencer not paying attention to me "Spence..what..is wrong?"**

**"Aidan..isn't there!" I whipped my head around and he wasn't in the fucking chair. **

**"What?! I thought you had him tied?" I questioned, panicking.**

**"Hello! I didn't tie him...Holy fuck Kyla...she fucking played us! I fucking told you not to trust that bitch! We need to get out of here." Spencer grabs my hand and we run to the door but something stood in our way. It wasn't pitch black in my house..but it was dark. "What the fuck?"**

**"I really thought Aidan was so just a dumb jock..But I was mistaken." Kyla said slowly.**

**"What the fuck is she talking about?" Spencer asked looking at me.**

**"I-I don't know.." Kyla moves closer to us, smiling. She leans down and whispers.**

**"Your mother found me in a trailer park and paid me to get rid of you..Aidan was a part of the deal. But he couldn't go through with it until I made it clear you'll never love him the sameway again.."**

**(The Past)**

**"Stop being a fucking pussy and do it!" Kyla yells at Aidan to punch holes in the condom before his night out with Ashley. He uses the needle and slowly pushes holes through the condom packaging.**

**"Good boy. Now Ashley will have a reason to runaway from home after she finds out she's pregnant at 16. Her mother will want nothing to do with her." Kyla laughs.**

**(2 months later)**

**"She miscarried, Kyla. I don't know what else to do." Aidan said in a low tone.**

**"Don't worry we'll figure it out. In two more years I'll be there in King High. As her half sister. It's all planned out."**

**(The Present)**

**"I'm not your sister. In fact I would never want to be your sister. You fucking disgust me. So fucking spoiled. People like me had to live in Trailers to get by. People calling me trailer trash and smut. Then out of nowhere your mother came to me. She knew Raife had an affair with my mother but didn't know if he had a child with her. Which he didn't. So she used me. Set me up. And here I am now, torturing you and your fucking dyke." Kyla was beyond crazy. Ashley and Spencer were so shocked they couldn't even speak.**

**"What? Cat caught your tongue? About time something shut you both up. Oh Aidan..you ready for phase two?" Aidan comes from the hallway holding a chain.**

**"Spencer? I think it's time to run..." **


	11. Chapter 11:Never Again

**Spencer's POV**

**I quickly grab a hold of Ashley's hand and we ran towards the back of the house. But it was no use because Aidan was there in a swift.**

"**Aw come on Ashley you knew this was going to be painful. So why run?" Aidan grins as Ashley gripped my hand tighter. There was no way we were going to get out a live, together. I had to think of something..**

**Spencers House**

"**Okay Spence been gone way too long. And she normally calls. Arthur maybe we should go and check on her." Paula worried.**

"**Actually I'll go mom and dad. I'm sure Spencer wouldn't want her parents embarrassing her, you know?" Glen stood there waiting for the car keys.**

"**All right but call as soon as you figure out what's going on. Ok?" Arthur hands Glen his car keys.**

"**Promise." And with Glen left in a hurry. He had this feeling something wasn't going right.**

**Ashley's House**

**(Spencer's POV continued)**

**I'm just going to have to wing it.**

"**Ash?" I whisper to her as Aidan stares at us evilly.**

"**What?" With a tremble in her voice.**

"**I have an idea but it involves us splitting up.."**

"**What? No..I can't do this alone."**

"**You won't. But it's the only way. I'll run upstairs, you run down the basement. We'll meet outside in front of the door in 15 minutes." I know it sounds fucking crazy, but it's the only thing that comes to my head right now. And I hope Aidan follows me.**

"**Bu-"**

"**No. You **_**will**_** do this. You **_**can**_**. I believe in you, Ash. I've always have. Now GO!" Ashley looked at me one last time and ran off the opposite way towards the basement. Aidan looked at me as if he wanted to do more than just hurt me.**

"**It's just you and me, baby. Come and get me." I smiled and sprinted off towards Ashley's bedroom. I knew the door was fucked up and that's okay. I just hope Ashley can handle this and get out alive.**

**Ashely's POV**

**I ran off towards the basement and it was dark as hell. The only light is the street lights shining through the two windows. I ran down the stairs and tripped over the last step.**

"**I always forget about that step. Ouch."**

"**Yeah you **_**always **_**did, didn't you?" A voice slowly said through the darkness.**

"**Why are you doing this?! I thought we were good. I thought we were friends." Ash cried out walking through the thin darkness as she tried to peer through.**

"**Sorry, sis but you never was my favorite."**

"**You're not my sister! You fake bitch. It was all a set up." **

"**Aw, you're hurting now? Your own mother didn't want you. Jesus, what did you do to make her want to pay someone off to get rid of you?**

"**She's just an old wench who couldn't stand that my father chose other people over her selfish, conceited ass." As I followed her voice I felt something touch me on my shoulder.**

"**And that's exactly how you'll turn out, too." And with that Kyla spun me around and punched me across my face. I stumbled back onto a table. I felt the pain of the punch sting across my jaw. "And don't worry, Ash. I'llt reat your bitch like a well trained dog when Aidan is done with her." Kyla laughs hysterically.**

"**You're going to pay.." I ran towards her knocking her down, hard. I straddled her punching her over and over again. Blood squirted across my knuckles as I heard a pop. Must've been her nose. I continued to punch her as if she was a punching bag. "I fucking hate you! You hear me!" I went to raise my hand for one last punch but someone grabbed my hair and yanked me off of her. **

**Spencer's POV**

**I looked around Ashley's bedroom for anything I could use a weapon. I finally spotted her drumsticks. But what would they do. Oh my God, I'm running out of options here.**

"**Come out, come out wherever you are." Aidan singed. He walked into Ash's bedroom as I stood behind the door. As he walked passed. I stabbed him in the back of his shoulder blade with the drumstick. He wails in pain. He turns around with a look of evil in his eyes. He yanks out the drumstick which was dripping with blood. He rushes towards me and grabs hold of my throat. I begin to gag.**

"**You little bitch I will kill you so slow you're going to feel every last breath escape from you." I continue to gag, losing my breath. I feel my heart beat speed up in my ears.**

"**Ashley will always be mine. Not yours. Never!" He gritted his teeth as he squeezed around my neck tighter causing me to lose consciousness.**

**(Spencer's Mind)**

_Everything seemed peaceful and serene. Like there was nothing around. Just verdant grass, crystal skies and beautiful gigantic trees. Where could I be? I know I'm not in California. It's way too quiet here._

"_You're somewhere unknown." A voice startled me from my thought._

"_Who are you?" I couldn't see the persons face. Just the back of their head._

"_I' am you."_

"_Me? No. I'm standing right here. You can't be." I was very confused._

"_I am you. The inner you that's trying to fight for her life. You have to try, Spencer."_

"_But how? He's too strong. I can't." I fell to my knees as I felt my head throb in pain. "W-What's happening to me?"_

"_To us. He's killing us. You to try. TRY HARDER SPENCER. Before he takes not only our life but Ashley's life too." The figured turned around and faced me, holding out her hand to me._

"_I…Will fight for us…" I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up._

**(Reality)**

**My eyes shot up and I peered into his green eyes and kneed him in the groin. He feel to his knees holding himself. I punched him across the face knocking him down to the floor. I went to Ash's closet and found her Derek Jeter signed bat. I walked over to him and stood before him, looking down at him like he was filth.**

"**You will **_**never**_** have her. Sick bastard." I lifted the bat over my head and slammed it down on his knee cap. "POP". His knee cap was shattered. I lifted the bat another time and slammed it down on his right knee cap. "POP". He wails and cries in pain. Begging.**

"**Please just get it over with. You're just as worse as me. Go on." He cries as his pain ripped through his body.**

"**I will NOT give you that satisfaction. And I'm nothing like you."**

"**Spencer..?"**

**I turned around and it was Glen standing there with a look of shock on his face. I dropped the bat and I connected eyes with Glen.**

"**Call the police. I have to find Ashley." He nodded as I ran out the door, down the stairs towards the one place I dreaded to go.**

**Ashley's POV**

**I turned around and it was my own mother standing before me with a disgusted look on her face.**

"**Mother."**

"**Daughter. My have you grown to a little fighter. I can't believe two people couldn't get rid of you. I guess I'll have to do it." She snickered.**

"**But why? What have I ever done to you?" I really don't want to hurt my own mother. Please God don't make me go that far.**

"**Because you were always **_**his **_**favorite. Always. I couldn't stand not getting the attention. You took so much away from me. I had this responsibility that I did not want. But **_**he **_**wanted it. He wanted you." She yanked me up off the floor and pushed me against the wall, hard. "You have no fucking clue how much I hated taking care of you."**

"**You didn't take care of me. As I remember I had babysitters taking care of me since the age of 2. You didn't do shit for me but give birth. And I'm sure that was a hassle too." I said in a smart tone that caused me to get backhanded across my face. Busting my lip open.**

"**Giving birth to you was the only thing that made me happy. You want to know why?"**

**I roll my eyes. "I'm sure you're going to tell me anyways."**

"**Because I couldn't wait to get my body figure back." She laughs harshly. I felt so numb inside I just lost it.**

"**You don't deserve anything in your life." I pushed her off me and went to the glass cabinet and grabbed the custom made dagger(knife) my father gave me for my 12****th**** birthday. I charged her. She tries to push the dagger away from her. But I held my strength. "Mother you will never know what it's like to love and be loved." I kicked her away from me and sliced her arm with the dagger. She charges me and knocks me to the ground, straddling me as the dagger points to my throat. She leans her whole body weight down as the daggers' tip touched my throat. **

"**You've always been so weak. Who's going to save you now?"**

"**Me. BITCH." Spencer grabs her by her hair and yanks her off me. She kicks the dagger away and punches my mother dead in her nose. My mother falls back onto the sofa. I seen the dagger at a distance and I ran to it. I picked it up and straddled my mother, pinning her hands above her head with my right hand.**

"**How about that, mother? You're the weak one. And now I'll show you what it's like to **_**feel**_** pain." As I lifted the dagger up Spence stopped me.**

"**Ash! Don't do it. She's not worth it." She begs. **

"**She deserves it so much. So much. You have no idea what she put me through my whole fucking life." I cry out as I watch my mother smile at me.**

"**I don't know what it's like. But I do know what it's like to feel pain, baby. Please. If you do this you will never come back from this. And I won't lose you. I won't. If I have to fight you I will. Because I will not lose the one person who saw right through me and understand everything I was going through. Who protected me. Who loved me for just..me."**

**I began to cry as I drop the dagger on the floor. I just couldn't do it. Spencer was right. I'm not that person. I will not be that person. I hear laughter coming from below me.**

"**Such a fucking pussy." My mother laughs out. You know I'm getting sick of her mouth.**

"**Hey old hag, shut up." I punched her across the face hard knocking her out. I got up and went to Spencer. Giving her the biggest hug ever. I've missed her so much.**

"**Thank you for being here for me." I cried into her shoulders.**

"**Thank you too. I love you." **

"**I love you too. Let's get out of here." I hear police sirens wail from outside my house. "You called the cops?"**

"**No. Glen did." I smiled and as we walked hand in hand up the steps to where police officers and medics come rushing in passed us.**

"**I guess we go back to school. Back to reality." I say happy.**

**She smiles. "It's going to be hell once we get back. But I'd go through hell all over again if you're by my side." She leans in and kisses me softly as I melted into her arms. I won't screw this up. I won't.**

**TBC.**


	12. Chapter 12:Almost There

**(King High)**

Spencer's POV

I couldn't sleep at all last night. Even though Aidan is locked up, I still feel unsafe because Kyla and Mrs. Davies escaped. It's just a little too much to handle at the moment. But it seems this day is much worse.

Ashley's POV

I pull up and spot Spencer at her locker and the whole student body staring at her, giving her dirty looks. I walk over to her.

"Hey.." I wrap my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. I can stay like this forever. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't even know, just trying to stay afloat." Yeah, I know the feeling.

"Well, this weekend we are going away. A road trip." She gives me a concerned look. So I reassure her. "We need to get away from here for a little while. I asked your mom she said it was okay. We both need this Spence." I beg.

Spencer looks me in the eyes and then touches my shoulder. "Yeah, sure. It'd be a nice change. Let's get to class."

"Wait. There is something I have to do…" I stand up on top of the lunch table in the Quad and I shout, "Whatever you think you heard about Spencer is wrong! She saved my life so many times. While everyone believed in a psychotic asshole, she believed in _me_! Thanks to her he's rotting in a jail cell! Just wanted to clear the air." With that I hopped off the table and ran to a smiling Spencer.

"I can't believe you did that. You didn't have to." Spencer grabbed my hand.

"Yes, I did. You are _my _hero. Don't ever forget that Spencer Carlin." I smiled and so does she. We walked hand in hand to our next class.

**Spencer's House**

**Spencer's POV**

"Please be safe. And call me every hour till you get to the hotel." My mother shouts.

"Yes, mom. I love you. Tell dad and Glen I love them too!" And with that we sped off.

I actually couldn't wait to get the hell out of L.A. Ash was right, a change of scenery is what we need. I love her convertible. The wind in our hair, leaving all our troubles behind for a weekend sounds perfect.

"I'm glad we are here, together." I hear her say. I know she's in pain. I can see it. We both have been through traumatizing experiences the last few weeks or so. Still she holds it together when the world expects her to fall apart.

"So am I." I smile. "So this hotel has everything, huh?" She grins from ear to ear.

"Yeah it does. Luckily my father left two huge accounts for only me. My mother doesn't have access to it.." Speaking of her mother brought an odd look upon her face.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Now I'm concerned.

"Oh..just thinking where she could've gone. And where ever she went I hope she fucking stays away. For good." She sighs deeply as I grabbed her hand to calm her down.

"Don't worry; I think we've seen enough of her and Kyla, hopefully for a long time." I really do hope so because if they come back, I wouldn't know how to deal.

She smiles, "I'm sure we won't." We pulled up to a red stop light as we are singing along to the radio I turn my head the car next to me looked familiar. I took off my sunglasses to get a better look and the car window rolls down with a young woman in sunglasses, smiles at me. I smile back until she took off her shades and it was Kyla! Smiling evilly as she pulled off in another direction.

"What the fuck was that about? She went through a red light. I can't stand reckless drivers." Ash shook her. And I sat there still. So still I heard my heartbeat quicken. I must be seeing things. I must be.

"Uh, Spence? Hello? You there?" Ash knocks me out of my trance. I swallow hard.

"Yeah. Sorry. Just thought I saw something.." I trailed off hoping she doesn't catch on.

"Something? Like a crazy bitch going through a red light? Some times I hate driving." Ash sighs and I plaster a small smile on my face..

"Yeah, crazy drivers.." And she blasts the radio as we continue to drive to our destination. I sit there in the car, hoping and praying that what I saw was just a figment of my imagination. God, please let it be just a figment..

*Thanks guys for all the reviews. I know it took me so long to complete this. I am so sorry. There will be a sequel to this. Called "Final Destination" look for it. Thank you everyone.*


End file.
